Easy Way Out
by Mirandabelle
Summary: When rumours start to fly about Chase and Cameron, they have the choice, taking the easy way out, or listening to their feelings and taking a more controversial route. New chapters now up!
1. Not Her Day

**Title: Easy Way Out**

**Summary:** Based on a strange dream I had. Cameron loves Chase, but Chase loves Sarsha, or at least is convincing himself that he does. When rumours begin to fly about Chase and Cameron after an unfortunate day, they both have choices, do they take the easy way out, Cameron by denying any attraction to Chase who in turn can swear that he's only in love with Sarsha or could they take a more controversial route?

**Note:** Will mostly gloss over medical issues. I don't know enough about them to accurately write.

**New Characters:** Sarsha (Chase's fiancée) radiology tech, blonde, beautiful, smart and very rich.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, or the storylines and characters. Sarsha is my own creation though, thank goodness I own something!

**Chapter One: Not Her Day**

It all started when Allison Cameron had to excuse herself from the meeting. She had not slept well at all the night before, mind you no one else had either, the howling rain and wind had kept everyone in the room, and probably the hospital awake, and didn't feel up to House's usual sarcasm.

"Cameron…" Greg House's voice held a frustrated tone. The recent cold spell was making his leg hurt, and like Cameron didn't feel like contending with his co-workers' equally bad moods. Her only reply was to huff impatiently and spin on her heel, swinging the door wide as she met it.

Presumably the storm had also kept Robert Chase up all night too, as he hurried into the meeting late, a coffee in his hand. Unfortunately he met Cameron head-on as she swept out the door, leaving the papers he was carrying on the floor and his coffee all over her shirt.

"Great… I knew I should have gotten Cuddy to put in an extra order of bibs." House rolled his eyes, shuffling over to the scene where Chase and Cameron had just collided for the second time, this time their heads as they both bent to pick up the papers.

"I… oh…" Chase flicked his eyes quickly up. The bust line of Cameron's white shirt had taken the majority of the coffee, and had soaked in quickly, revealing not quite everything, but more than Chase, Foreman and House had ever thought – cancel that – hoped they'd see.

"Oh!" Hastily pulling her lab coat closed, Cameron cursed under her breath, and House saw the worn-out tears beading in her eyes.

"Get changed and I want to see you back in here soon, we do have a patient to tend to you know." His demeanour hadn't changed despite seeing that the young woman was truly on the verge of tears.

"I don't have…" Her voice wobbled suspiciously.

"I've got a spare in my bag." Chase hastily offered, cutting House off, as he mentioned something almost useful about a patient gown and then something less tasteful about seeing her 'cute little tush' poking out the back.

"Thanks," Cameron said, with a dirty glare at House. Despite Chase's thoughtful offer she had still heard House's comment.

"You can use my office." House grudgingly said at length. "Pointless for you to go all the way to the change rooms." Wordlessly, Cameron left the room and went next door to House's office, which was separated from the room by a glass wall and vertical blinds, thankfully on her side. However it wasn't until her hands reached the buttons on her shirt, that she realised they were open, and that House was sitting on the edge of the desk, watching.

As she glanced over, he popped a pill into his mouth as though it was popcorn. With an aggravated sigh, she pulled the blinds closed.

"Unless you want her to walk around naked from the waist up all day Chase, I suggest you give her that shirt." House said suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled.

"Right." Chase rummaged in his bag, and apparently from between the folds of paper pulled out a rumpled blue shirt.

"Ten says she's already got her shirt off." House said before the door had even swung closed.

"Double or nothing the bra's gone too." Foreman replied quickly.

"You're on." House figured Dr Cameron wouldn't let a few coffee stains stop her from wearing a bra. No sooner had he said this than Cameron's indignant squeak filled the hospital corridor.

"Cameron!" Chase turned his head away and held the shirt at arm's length as Cameron crossed her arms over her chest, "Sorry… I should have knocked." She was naked from the waist up, wiping coffee from her chest, shirt and bra on the back of a chair.

"And I should have waited till I had the shirt." She accepted said clothing and slipped it on. "You can turn around now." She added as she buttoned it and bundled her wet shirt into a ball.

"Ready to face the world?" Chase asked softly.

"No, but let's go." She sighed, preparing to leave the office, not noticing her bra, resting on the back of the chair, where she had missed it while picking up her shirt.

"Cameron… your… uh…?" Chase moved towards the bra and as she noticed what he was doing, Cameron hurriedly moved towards it too, resulting in their third collision, both of them falling this time, Cameron landing on top of Chase.

"It's not our day huh?" Chase laughed as Cameron pushed herself up, noticing the resistance from Chase's arms that had automatically come around her as she'd fallen.

"No, I guess not Dr Chase," She smoothed her hair, unnerved by the closeness of the bodies, and downright uncomfortable about Chase having seen her breasts.

"Let's go, House is waiting." Chase and Cameron left the room, once more forgetting her bra. They were met in the hall by House and Foreman.

"While you two were canoodling in my office, Foreman and I came to a decision." House informed them.

"Sorry Doctor." Cameron blushed.

"Never mind about that, I was hoping that Chase here could settle a little bet between Foreman and I, how much did you see?"

"What happened in there stays…" Chase began as Cameron huffed and headed off in the direction of the wards. "Everything!" He amended as Cameron left earshot. With good grace House paid Foreman, and then issued instructions.

"Chase, I want you researching anything that possibly causes stomach ulcers, Foreman, run that ultrasound." Both men left and Dr House limped away leaning heavily on his cane.

Chase's eyes flicked the pages of the textbook he was reading, absently taking notes but his mind was elsewhere, the too-comfortable feeling of Cameron's body resting on his own, the perfect symmetry of her breasts when he'd first walked in, and the positively adorable lock of hair that had fallen free and brushed against his face in that split second she'd been against him coming freely to and from his consciousness instead of the stomach ulcer related symptoms.

"Rob?" At the gentle female voice he turned sharply, and was almost disappointed to see his fiancée, Sarsha a radiology tech, whom he'd met in his first week at PPTH.

"Hey," He smiled automatically, pushing Cameron's face from his mind. Despite there being nothing wrong if you looked at Sarsha either, blonde hair and blue eyes, with a cute birthmark under the right one, and a perfect smile, he found it hard to stop thinking of the woman who not half an hour before had been so close to him.

"Lunch?" She asked simply, and getting up and kissing her, forced himself to appear on the same planet.

Cameron meanwhile knew she was in for it when House called her to his office. She'd walked off on him twice that day, and she realised she was more than likely to get a few clinic hours, ones that had probably been given to House himself by Cuddy, in response to the juvenile behaviour.

Instead however, he greeted her jovially from behind his desk, and motioned for her to sit down. Nervously, she obeyed.

"Imagine my surprise," He began, reaching into his desk drawer. "Returning to my office to find a little 'reminder' that you had been allowed to use my personal space as a dressing room." His hand emerged from his drawer. Cameron clapped her hand over her mouth, her bra, now a dried coffee brown dangled torturously from his fingertips.

"I'm so sorry Dr House…" Cameron reached for the offending item, but House clucked his tongue, pulling it away from her outstretched hand.

"Uh, uh." He mocked shaking his head, "If you want it back you have to put in two hours clinic time."

"That's blackmail…" Cameron protested.

"I can give this to Chase as a reminder of your little rendezvous if you prefer? Wouldn't Sarsha be impressed with that?" Of course, Sarsha, perfect, blonde Barbie-doll Sarsha. Cameron had never actually met Sarsha, and truth be told, didn't intend to until the wedding, but she disliked her all the same, it was so easy, what with her perfect blonde hair, shining blue eyes and rich father who catered to her every whim.

"Two hours clinic time, yes Dr." Cameron repeated dully, it really wasn't her day…

TBC?


	2. Another Sleepless Night

Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews! It's wonderful to get such positive feedback on a new story. I'm aware that Sarsha may be coming over as too perfect, however I do have plans for her, perfection is just the way Cameron sees her, heheh!

Chapter Two: Another Sleepless Night

Cameron sighed, and snuggled into her bed, the shirt Chase allowed her to borrow that day still wrapped around her. While she usually preferred her oversize track pants and a pajama top, she had found herself unwilling to part with the shirt, which hung around her comfortably and smelled pleasantly of the young doctor.

Unconsciously as Cameron drifted off to sleep, she snuggled further into the too-large collar of Chase's shirt, and inhaled the warm scent of cologne lingering on the cloth. Before long, she was sound asleep, despite the howling winds, and lost in a dream world.

_Cameron shrieked as she was swung into the air, and came to rest comfortably on the bed. Landing in the pillows, she looked up at who had thrown her, Chase, his bright blue eyes filled with warmth and love. _

"_I love you Allison Chase." He whispered, bending down to kiss her…_

While Cameron had gone to bed early and was lost in a rather lurid dream, Chase and Sarsha were still awake, flicking off the TV at the end of the bed, Chase turned to Sarsha.

"Love you," He murmured into her long blonde hair, kissing her head.

"Love you too Rob," Sarsha replied, but as his hands strayed to her belly she flinched.

"Sash, it's ok, you know I don't mind." He reassured her gently, relaxing slightly, Sarsha allowed him to undo the buttons on the bottom of her shirt, revealing a series of horrible scars.

"I just feel… so… ugly." Sarsha whispered as her fiancé gently kissed and stroked her belly, making sure to be as loving towards the old knife wounds that marred her stomach, the only remainder of the horrible past, as he was towards the undamaged skin.

"We can leave it for tonight if you want." Chase offered, sitting up and pulling her shirt gently closed.

"Thanks," Although the wounds were old, and the pain gone, she still felt uncomfortable about the scars that remained from her attacker, the high school sweetheart she thought she could trust, and didn't like them being seen. Cuddling into Chase's open arms, the lovers were soon sound asleep.

_Chase unlocked the front door and stepped into his home, it wasn't his apartment that he shared with Sarsha, it was a proper house. The sound of singing from the kitchen greeted him and as he followed the sound, the woman at the stove turned. _

"_Rob!" Allison Cameron wait… was that a wedding ring? Greeted him happily, throwing her arms around his neck, and he hugged her in return, his body curving to fit around the baby bump she proudly sported. _

"_Feel this," Allison beamed, placing his hands on her belly, and beneath the soft material, he could feel the baby kicking and turning. _

"_Not long now." He smiled at his wife. _

Chase stirred in his sleep and stared around the room, confused. That dream had felt all too natural, too right. Cameron, his wife, and expecting his baby. _His _baby. Any children Sarsha and he raised would never be their baby, the attack on Sarsha had done too much damage, and she had had a hysterectomy, making her unable have her own children at just 19 years old.

"Are you alright Rob?" Her voice was muffled with sleep.

"I'm fine Sash, go back to sleep." He replied, stroking her hair. He was asleep soon too, but more dreams of the young doctor kept his sleep light and restless.

It was two bleary-eyed doctors that presented themselves for House's inspection the next morning, and for some reason neither could care less. Neither had slept much, but the dreams both had had were enough to make them smile.

Even Cameron found that she could bear House's sarcasm, and general ignoring of her suggestions regarding their latest patient in whiteboard time. And despite her standing up for herself, and somehow getting another hour clinic time, she couldn't care less. She also couldn't stop sneaking sideways glances at Chase either; there was too much going on in her head for that. She couldn't help but wonder if he really had a birthmark near his navel, and if everything she'd dreamed really was _everything_ she'd dreamed.

Chase noticed these sneaky glances Cameron kept throwing his way, and was curious to find out what was going on. On her way down to the clinic he cornered her.

"Cameron," Chase called, she stopped and turned, smiling bashfully up at the man. He took arm gently, and pulled her to the side as a group of nurses rushed past, with a lady – sounding heavily in labour - on a trolley.

"I was wondering if you had my shirt," Chase queried, "I'm kind of fond of it."

"Sure…" Cameron smiled; glad to be leaning against the wall with Chase inadvertently stopping her from escaping. The dreams had left her rather mixed up about Chase, but she found she wasn't denying how comfortable she felt in such close proximity to her.

"Can I have it then?" Chase asked after a few seconds when Cameron had done nothing, but stand there with a slightly goofy grin on her face.

"Umm… it's in my car, if you want to come down with me after we're done here, I'll get it for you." Cameron blushed, hoping he hadn't noticed how she was staring.

"That's fine." Chase had noticed, and smirked slightly. "Actually, could I get a lift home with you? Sarsha doesn't finish till 8 tonight, and we only brought the one car today." He enjoyed the way she squirmed a little, and how the blush rose higher in her face.

"Anyone would think you're trying to ask her out on a date!" House's dry comment interrupted Cameron's gaping, and half-formed daydream about driving Chase to _their_ home. "Go, there are patients waiting and I don't want there to be such a backlog that Cuddy sees fit to get me in here as well!"

"So Cameron?" Chase prompted, stepping aside.

"Uh… sure… it's a date." Cameron mumbled; face even more scarlet, hurrying away.

"She's got a crush on you." House observed, joining Chase. "And you've got a crush on her too," he added with a smile, after Chase's only response had been an unintelligible mumble about patients before fleeing the scene.

A/N: And now the rumours start… I hope to get the next chapter up a lot sooner!


	3. Things Get Messy

Note: Thanks again for all the fantastic reviews! It's really easy to write when I know that there are so many people waiting for an update. I apologize for the lack of House, I'm finding it hard to capture his character, and he's not sounding right when I try to include him in the dialogue.

Chapter Three: Things Get Messy

Cameron and Chase made it down to her car after their shifts with very little trouble, a couple of interns spotting them and giggling seeming to be of no consequence. It was these interns however, carrying the story back to their friends, who had seen the little meeting in the hall earlier, that created the theory of an affair between Chase and Cameron, and spread it around the hospital.

"They were leaving to her car…" House pricked up his ears as he limped past the group, but, refusing to be part of the gossip, he continued on his way.

"And Cameron looked pretty happy about it all." This was too much for House. He stopped and turning around, went back to the interns, chatting away happily.

"Care to fill me in about this juicy tit bit?" He enquired, appearing more or less interested, but there was the tiniest hint of malice in his voice, making the intern he was speaking to, hesitate.

"Go on… I only bite patients." He coaxed. This was true, and there was method to the madness, but Stacey and Lisa Cuddy were both crossing their fingers this unfortunate – or fortunate, House was almost certainly onto something that would save her life – patient wouldn't sue.

"We heard that the blonde doctor from your team saw Dr. Cameron naked yesterday. Just before it looked like he was asking her out on a date, even you said so too. And now they were leaving to Dr. Cameron's car and Dr. Cameron was blushing, and mumbling. That other doctor could hardly hear her, but she looked pretty happy about it. We think they might be dating." She finished.

House looked smug, "You will remember that he is engaged to Sarsha Benton from radiology. I find it hard to believe that Dr. Cameron is so socially retarded that she has to look to a member of her team, an engaged one at that, to take her out on a Friday night."

"Yeah… I guess." The intern didn't sound entirely convinced, but House having seen Stacey making a beeline for him, decided he wasn't going to wait around and conveniently disappeared.

"Hey, Sarsha, did you hear the latest gossip?" Sarsha turned away from the light box.

"Perfect exposure," she grinned, "Take it up to Dr Moore." Slipping the x-ray into a large envelope, she handed it to the young nurse next to her before turning her attention to the newest member of the radiology team.

"What Jesse?" She asked him, accepting the coffee he held out.

"You know that Dr Chase from upstairs? I think he works with that grouchy Dr House…" Sarsha nodded, Jesse didn't know of her engagement. "Rumour has it he saw one of his team, Cameron naked yesterday. He could barely keep his hands off her." As with all rumours, Chase and Cameron's accident had been blown out of proportion making it sound as though Cameron had been naked at the time.

"Oh..." Sarsha's lips narrowed.

"There's more." Jesse plowed on, not noticing Sarsha's irritation. "Dr House said that Chase asked Cameron on a date tonight, and she's driving Chase home!"

"I see…" Sarsha nodded, swallowing her coffee with more force than necessary. Deciding it wouldn't help to make a scene then and there, she distracted herself with the next patient waiting for an x-ray.

"Thanks, Cameron." Chase unbuckled his seat belt and reached into the back for his bag.

"Anytime," Cameron smiled, "Listen, we're off duty now… you-can-call-me-Allison." The last part came out rushed, and Chase looked at her blankly for a second.

"Sure…" He laughed, "I guess that means you can call me Rob now." Cameron's only response was to blush, and say nothing.

Chase chuckled, as Cameron yawned reaching behind her head to let her hair loose. "You look beat Allison, you want to come up for a coffee before you head home?"

"I guess… I mean… it's only another 15 minutes… it'd be nice… but I don't want to be any trouble." She leaned back wearily on the headrest, her face still pink.

"It wouldn't be any trouble Allison I'd kind of like it." She tilted her eyes upward, the pink in her cheeks deepening. Chase reached over and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Umm… sure." She grinned.

"Come on," Chase nodded in the direction of the door. A few minutes later, coffee cups empty, Cameron's head nodded onto Chase's shoulder.

"Dr Cameron…" Chase whispered, the only response was a small sigh as she snuggled into his left shoulder.

"Allison…" He said, a little louder this time. She still didn't respond, so he shifted his left arm from underneath her weight and found instead it fitted comfortably around her.

"Ally? Wake up beautiful…" His voice was normal conversation volume, and though she muttered a response, she didn't wake. He was surprised too, to find his right arm was - entirely of its own volition - coming around the front of her, to wrap her against him closely, his fingers interlocking slightly at her waist to keep the woman where she was.

Reasoning that Sarsha wouldn't be home for another 4 hours or so, and that waking his sleeping colleague and making her drive would be dangerous, Chase found nothing better to do than rest his head on hers, placing an unintentional kiss on her hair as he did, and close his eyes also.

"Dr House, may I have a word?"

"Ms Benton," House looked irritated. "Presumably you're here about Dr Chase?"

"_Is he psychic or something?"_ Sarsha thought nervously. She'd had little to do with the infamous man before her, but had heard enough, and wasn't too sure what to expect.

"Yes, Dr House." She said finally, gathering what courage she could muster. "I've been hearing some very interesting things have been happening in your department."

"You caught me out." House bowed his head. "I did in fact get Dr Chase to take part in a can-can line at a charity concert last year. I can't resist the sight of a man in stockings… and yes, he is planning an encore this year, you haven't missed out." Sarsha gritted her teeth and House smirked.

"I was referring," She said crisply, reminding him entirely too much of Cuddy, "To the rumours regarding Rob, and that hussy Cameron." She cursed softly to herself. She had intended to be polite, but House's smart aleck remarks before had thrown her off.

"That 'hussy' Cameron is one of the finest members of my staff thank you very much Ms Benton, and if you want this conversation to continue, you'd do well to think before you speak about her again."

"Yes Dr House, I'm sorry." Sarsha blushed as House; his blue eyes looking somewhat angry shut her down immediately.

"Forgiven this time Ms Benton. Now, I know that there have been some rumours going around, and from what I understand, Dr Chase did see Dr Cameron in less than would be socially appropriate. However, if you're going to continue this conversation by insinuating another member of my staff would be so untrustworthy as to cheat on his fiancée, I strongly suggest you go and bribe Dr Cuddy into letting you keep your job, before I convince her to have you out of here before the hour's done."

"Thank you Dr House." Sarsha saw no way out, and wisely bid her retreat.

"House!" James Wilson called after him as he began to limp away.

"What Wilson?" House had no problem with climbing into Wilson's office the back way, but objected to Wilson interrupting him now in the hallway.

"I heard that, anyone would think you like Cameron and Chase." The oncologist had observed the entire scene and was amused, and curious to know why House had seen the need to defend his team so firmly.

House and Chase moved off in the opposite direction to Sarsha, House defending himself now, while Sarsha, somewhat angry and confused headed back to radiology.

A few hours later, tired and still confused, Sarsha arrived back at the apartment she shared with Chase. Chase and Cameron were still asleep cuddled together on the sofa and didn't stir at the sound of Sarsha's key in the lock.

"Robert Chase! What is going on here?" Blonde head jerked abruptly off brunette, and Chase opened his eyes to see Sarsha before him, looking absolutely furious.

"We were having coffee, and we just fell asleep…" His eyes drifted to where Sarsha's were boring a hole into his shoulder, and noticed a pale pink smudge that had once been on Cameron's lips on his collar from where her face has been snuggled into him.

"I'd better go Dr Chase. Sorry for the inconvenience, lovely to meet you Sarsha." Cameron babbled, sitting up, straightening her sleep-tousled hair and grabbing her bag, simultaneously making a dash for the door.

"You have some explaining to do." Sarsha informed her fiancé, not really as angry as she appeared initially.

"I suppose you hear about what happened yesterday…" Rob sighed beginning to explain.

A/N: Cameron's going to realize things, so will Chase, House and Sarsha. Should be good, at least I hope so. Please R&R folks.


	4. Action

Note: Thank you everyone for reviews! I can't believe the new chapter has been up for 4 hours and I've already gotten three reviews. You guys make it worth writing more.

Chapter Four: Action (based on the Chase/Cam events of Hunting S02E07)

_A few days earlier:_

_Chase knocked at Cameron's apartment door, surprised by the blasting music from inside the room, and even more surprised at Cameron's disheveled appearance._

He spoke first, covering his surprise, "Glad you changed your mind about that drink"

"Come on in," 

"You should get changed, there's this new place on campus that…" He didn't have a chance as Cameron pushed him up against the wall, and then kissed him.

"_Are you high?" He looked confused and pulled away._

"Uh huh" Cameron replied, pulling his jacket off.

"I thought you disposed of the drugs?" He queried.

"Not all of it," Now he was participating in the disrobing maneuvers taking place too

"Uhh, slow down... your pupils are dilated!" He tried one last time to stop things.

"Come on Chase, don't turn into a good guy on me now," He knew this time when she kissed him it was all over. 

"Okay how the hell did that get out?" Cameron stormed into the office, finding only Cuddy sitting there looking rather unimpressed. It had been a few weeks since Sarsha had busted them together, wherein Allison had more or less avoided Chase without being obvious, and Chase had been more vague and irritable than usual, which like Cameron's usual nervousness had increased immeasurably over the last three or four days.

"Dr Cameron?" Cuddy raised her eyebrow at the red-faced young woman.

"I… Dr Chase… we kind of… I suppose House has told you already?" Cuddy nodded. "Now you want to give me my marching orders? Well don't bother, I'm leaving."

"Dr Cameron?" Cuddy had opened her mouth to reply that she wasn't firing Cameron, merely there to issue a warning and then find out exactly where House was hiding from clinic duty, but Cameron had spoken over her.

"Everyone knows about it! And Sarsha's moved out, Rob's… I mean Dr Chase is all messed up about this, I'm going to go live with my sister where I won't screw anyone else's lives up!"

"Dr Cameron, that's no way to deal with things. And look what you did to House last time you left, don't inflict that on Dr Chase now. I'll respect your decision either way, but I'm asking you not to go." Cuddy deliberately played Chase's emotions into it, knowing from the tears glistening in Allison's eyes, that it would give her at least a few minutes to get to the bottom of things.

"I couldn't anyway." Cameron was quiet now. "Everything was so peaceful, I'd convinced myself it was just a passing phase, we stopped with the nervousness and the blushing, and Rob… Dr Chase was talking to Sarsha again, she was even going move back next week I heard. Now I have to go do something completely and totally fu…"

"You! Clinic! NOW!" Cuddy interrupted Cameron's spiel, almost leaping towards the door as House spotted her a split second too late. Appearing defeated, House shuffled in the direction of the clinic, however as soon as he'd noticed Cuddy busy herself with the obviously distressed immunologist he snuck into his office, propping the door open enough to hear the conversation.

"I'm sorry Dr Cuddy." Cameron was trying to straighten her hair, will the cracking from her voice, the tears from her eyes and the flames out of her cheeks.

"You love him don't you?" Cuddy stated simply, not seeing Chase enter.

"More than I thought possible." Cameron admitted, tears falling at last, letting herself be embraced by the older woman who still didn't see Chase, who silently slid against the wall, needing support.

"Are you going to tell him?" Cuddy asked as Cameron settled again.

"Tell him what? That one stupid mistake meant, and still means more to me than I could possibly find the words to ever let him know? Or the 'mistake' wasn't really a mistake at all, it was the best thing to happen to me? Or that if I could make him leave Sarsha for me that I would in a heartbeat? Or that leaving here is going to break my heart, but I'll do it just so he can be happy?" Cameron just kept pouring her feelings out, offering options for what she could tell Chase, finally hearing a gasp, she and Cuddy turned and saw the intensivist propped against the wall, looking shocked.

"It's a good start Ally, a very good start." Chase managed as Cameron realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach, that House had also reappeared silently to enjoy the show.

"Well Ally…" House began.

"Shut up and get your ass back to the clinic before I send you there as a patient!" Cuddy ordered. She knew that Cameron was hurting beyond all belief, and House's teasing would make things worse, and Cuddy for one didn't want Cameron to leave PPTH. House, genuinely defeated for the time being, left.

"He's not teasing her this time you know." Wilson appeared from nowhere.

"_Good god, can every doctor in this place teleport?"_ Cuddy thought irritated.

"He's mother duck, and his ducklings are hurting. He wants in, to help them." Wilson added. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Funny way of showing it," Cameron sniffled from her position beside Cuddy, where she and Chase had been having somewhat of a staring match; the stares however were not aggressive, but confused.

"I'd better go," Wilson said at length, Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief; she hadn't wanted to break the silence. "Dr Cuddy, I was hoping for your opinion on something."

"Of course, Doctor." Cuddy, forgetting her previous irritation with Wilson, didn't need to be told twice, and was ushering him out the door at top speed.

"So Ally…" Chase began as the door snapped shut.

"Dr Cameron please, Dr Chase." She said, wincing at the name he had cried out in the dark of her bedroom a few nights ago. He looked surprised, but nodded apologetically.

"Listen…" They started together. It took another few awkward starts before Chase let Cameron speak first.

"I'm leaving Princeton Plainsboro in two weeks. I just gave my resignation to Dr Cuddy." She said. "I'm sorry for messing things up so bad, and I hope you and Sarsha are happy." Tears were again beading in her eyes, and her voice was far from steady.

"Don't go, please." Chase whispered, wiping away a lone tear from her cheek. She pressed her face into the softness of his palm.

"God no, I couldn't." She gasped. This time it was her turn to be pressed against a wall as Chase peeled off her jacket, and oddly enough, didn't protest as he murmured 'Ally' against her neck…

A/N: Just a quickie this time. (No pun intended ) Chapter 5 – Reaction coming as soon as I write it. Being as I'm fairly inspired and not that tired, it should be soon.


	5. Reaction

Note: Insomnia is a pain… but it does lead to random inspiration. I also sense some House/Stacey coming on too. I feel bad for Mark, but they're meant to be.

Chapter Five: Reaction

Cameron was still leaving, and despite Sarsha's moving back - the entire hospital thankfully unaware of the latest rendezvous in the office after Wilson and Cuddy left – Chase was moping.

"Wake up Australia, Tasmania's floating away!" House brought Chase out of yet another reverie. It was Cameron's last day, and his moping was at an all time high… or low, House could never really be sure how to rate it.

"It could be his liver…" Chase replied at random.

"I'd say it's yours seeing as you still reek of booze." House replied. "Also our patient is female, as Foreman has reliably informed me."

"What if it's in her head?" Foreman ignored House's jab at the fact the patient was gorgeous. Though they'd already ruled out psychosomatic illness, House took this point and carried it.

"Our patient, what's her name? Oh yeah, Roberta..."

"Leah," Cameron corrected. House waved his hand at her dismissively before continuing.

"Now we know Roberta has a man on the scene, but Foreman met her other half Al, while Wilson bumped into Sam who seems to think she's his fiancée. Me thinks Roberta's not being truthful and afraid of Sam finding out she's involved with Al…"

"Dr Cameron and I aren't involved!" Chase spat out finally. "I'm in love with Sarsha, and we're getting married next month!" House could have sworn Cameron, busy sorting his mail for the last time, stifled a sob.

"You shouldn't be. Foreman ultrasound the liver, check for ulcers, Wombat take these to radiology, and have a word to Sarsha while you're there. Cameron, I want you to stay here for a minute." She looked up, mildly surprised.

"You can't keep running away you know." House stated as soon as the room was empty, popping a Vicodin and offering her one. "You never know, it might help with the pain." He explained at her confused face.

"No thanks," Cameron mustered a small smile. "And I'm not running away, just doing what's best so that the man I love can be happy."

"You think he's happy?" House stated bluntly. "Three-day-old five o'clock shadow is not a general sign of happiness. And you are running away, you did the same thing when I turned you down. At least tell him how you feel before you go, you had the decency to do it for me. I was just too stupid to see a good thing when it was there." This remark was fairly ambiguous and Cameron was sure it had as much to do with Stacey's recent departure as much as her impending one.

"I did…" Cameron protested weakly House was striking chords with every word.

"I don't mean jumping his bones. Although why you couldn't you have told me like that as well is beyond me. And don't think I don't know what you two got up to after Cuddy exiled me to the clinic the other week. Can't tell you how thrilled I was to find your bra… again. Great… tears, I never was good with this bit." House murmured as she buried her face in her hands.

"I can teach you." Cameron sniffled lifting her head, sensing not just sarcasm, but genuine discomfort. House didn't reply immediately, and so she shrank back a little.

"Sure. It can't hurt to learn." His reply let her know the offer hadn't fallen on deaf ears. "I'm flying over to see Stacey next week, only she doesn't know it yet. It would probably come in useful." He explained at her raised eyebrow.

"Come here," she had been sitting on the edge of the desk, and shifted so he could sit beside her. "Like this," she prompted, moving his arms to encircle her. "Now listen."

"Ok." He responded awkwardly, as the doctor leant into him and poured her heart out.

"I love him, but I couldn't make him leave Sarsha. I don't even know her, but I hate her. I don't want to leave, but I can't stay where I'll cause anymore trouble. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid he'll reject me." She kept sobbing, and House found his hands developed a soothing motion over her hair and back.

"What am I going to do with you my little duckling?" He murmured more to himself than the 'duckling' crying on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, in radiology, Sarsha had taken five to talk to her obviously miserable fiancé.

"It's Dr Cameron's last day today right?" Chase nodded miserably in response. "Are you okay with this? I mean she has caused nothing but trouble for us Rob."

"I'm not okay Sash. I don't know what I'm going to do without her." He replied, Sarsha's grip loosening on him immediately.

"Rob? Are you trying to tell me there really is something going on between you and her? Other than the crystal meth episode I mean." Although angry, Sarsha had come around about this and was prepared to forgive and forget.

"There's not Sarsha. I promise you, you are truly the only woman in my life." Sarsha couldn't help but notice the complete and total air of resignation and dejection in Chase's voice as he admitted this.

"Rob… do you want there to be?" A mute nod. "And does she?" A hopeless shrug. "Let's go talk to her. You'll have to introduce me though, I don't really know her, other than that time she fled our apartment." Rob didn't appreciate her small joke, and with some force found himself being towed towards House's office.

Not far away, Wilson and Foreman had cornered each other, bored and annoyed. House had dismissed Wilson in a similar way to Foreman earlier that morning, and both doctors were keen to know what was going on.

"This sucks" Wilson stated clearly, "What?" Foreman had elbowed him in the ribs. "Let's go." Foreman and Wilson quickly followed behind Sarsha who was still propelling Chase towards House's office.

"Done?" House asked, Cameron nodded. "Good, my shoulder's soaked."

"I'm so sorry Dr House…" Cameron began, but he shook his head, as Chase, Sarsha, Wilson, Foreman and Cuddy who had seen and joined the group, burst through the door.

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition," House quipped, quickly resuming his usual demeanor. Cameron already knew and respected that his comforting her, and her teaching him how to comfort was a privilege and not to be leaked over the hospital.

"What's going on in here? You 5, no 6 that includes you too Ms Benton are all completely dysfunctional." Cuddy spoke first. "House, you've ordered 3 liver ultrasounds on a patient that isn't even yours, Foreman you've done all three, every X-ray you've done today has had to be re-done for some reason Ms Benton, Chase I can't believe you even showed up here looking and smelling like that, Wilson I'm sure you have somewhere else to be in the oncology ward, and Cameron... I know you're leaving today, but you're still getting paid, so you have to do something."

"She will be my patient when they realize they can't fix her, I'm getting a head-start." House was the only one who didn't look ashamed as Cuddy told them all off.

"I'm going to sit here until this is all sorted." Cuddy poured herself a coffee and sat on a chair, deciding the only thing to do was do just what House would have done, stir the pot and wait for things to boil. "Go on" She motioned to the six who stood there dumbly.

"We just want to know what's going on." Wilson and Foreman admitted, taking seats also, leaving the remaining four feeling uncomfortably like they were on stage.

"House, this should just be like one of your precious soaps, go for it." Cuddy prompted.

"Ally, this is Sarsha, Sarsha this is Ally Chase… Cameron! Dr Alison Cameron, immunologist." Chase began nervously.

"Pleased to meet you," Sarsha met Cameron's eyes with an honest smile.

"Things just got interesting" House murmured sitting beside Foreman and Wilson, offering them a pretzel from a bag pulled from his pocket.

"You too," Cameron replied, obviously not meaning it. She was in the limelight, and if this was one of 'House's precious soaps' she'd be the villain, no matter how it played out.

"So you're the one that stole Rob's heart?"

"Stolen his heart… Ms Benton I assure you nothing was further from my mind!" Cameron gasped, reddening.

"Call me Sarsha, please. And whether or not it was intentional, you have Dr Cameron."

"Rob?" Cameron turned her eyes to him.

"You have, and it's not just because of that one night," He admitted, "I'm sorry Sash."

"I think I know where this leaves me," Sarsha said softly, sadly.

"Don't Sarsha. I'm leaving here today, and I'll be out of the state tomorrow." Cameron implored. Both women determined to make the ultimate sacrifice for a man they believed was more loved by the other woman.

"It's over whether or not you go." Sarsha shrugged. "I can't be here if he doesn't love me. I'm just hoping you'll stay on so that I know he's going to be happy. I'll get my stuff this weekend Rob. I'd better get back to it." And placing a kiss on his cheek, simultaneously returning her engagement ring, she left the room.

"Wow…" House murmured, a half-chewed pretzel visible within the hanging jaw. Suddenly realizing that Chase and Cameron were now eyeing each other nervously, and that Cuddy was glaring him into action, he stood up.

"Chase… this is where you say….?" He prompted.

"I uh…?" Chase obviously didn't know what to say.

"You tell her you love her and that you don't want her to leave." House rolled his eyes. "Honestly, if you'd spent more time watching soaps with me you'd know this. Hey, if you're feeling kicky throw in a proposal too."

"Right…" Chase shook his head. "Ally, I do love you. I've been pretending for so long that I haven't, but I do. You're in my thoughts every night, every day too. I don't know what I'd do if you left."

"I love you too, Rob" Cameron admitted, not needing anything more than a firm nod from House. "I still don't know about staying on though."

"Dr Cuddy this is where you say…" House put in.

"Of course you can stay, as long as your professional and personal lives stop interfering with each other," Cuddy smiled. There was a definite smile on both faces, and even House looked pleased, although it was less to do with the happy ending and more to do with seemingly endless ammunition for teasing.

This time the stars of the show didn't need any prompting from House or Cuddy as they shared their first non-taboo kiss.

Note: I'm not really done, House and Stacey still need to be fixed up, and Cameron still believes that Sarsha's a total snob. I need to tie a few ends up here, keep an eye out for more.


	6. Truths

Note: Thank you guys for your reviews, it's always worth writing more when you're all so interested! Sorry for taking so long to update again, moving house so many times sucks. Also, I apolgise for the blandness in this chap.. it's more of a filler than anything else.

Disclaimer: I use a brief reference to the movie _Titanic_ it's not mine, nor is House MD or the characters… the only thing I own is my imagination.

Chapter Six: Truths

Things were better; the ducklings were all generally in a good mood, and "Old Mother Duck" himself was even semi-cheerful. No one had said anything but it was taken for granted that House's recent trip to visit Stacey went at least not horribly.

Cameron and Chase had also found they'd developed two very different relationships, somehow despite their initial kiss as a couple happening in the office; they had cooled anything within the hospital walls back to practically non existent. As soon as they were out of the hospital however it was all back on, intensely heated and bursting at the seams with apparently endless passion.

Now, it was their time for the second relationship. The arguments during the day at work didn't exist, as Robert let himself into the apartment and settled beside Allison on the sofa, smiling softly at the tears in her eyes as Rose let go of Jack's hand for the last time.

"You've seen this how many times, and you still cry?" He asked softly, producing a hanky for her.

"Too many," There was a small hint of embarrassment in her voice, and her lover smiled at the pink in her cheeks. "Let's go to bed."

"Thanks for letting me stay this weekend Ally." Sarsha was getting her things from Rob's apartment, and Rob was staying out of the way.

"That's alright Rob," The brunette mass of curls on his chest sighed. Lifting her head, he could see she'd have to pick her blouse for work the next day wisely, a smirk as her eyes flitted briefly to his collarbone told him the same thing.

"I'll just bet you're glad to not have to go to another one of Sarsha's precious benefits." She remarked, wincing slightly at the sting as their sweaty skin peeled apart as she sat up.

"She ran those benefits," Rob said, not protectively, but knowing it was time the young Doctor next to him knew the truth about a woman she'd never got to know.

"Sorry," Ally sensed she'd been too harsh. "She ran those things? I thought it was her father."

"She organized them with cash from her trust fund," Rob confirmed gently, there was a smile as he remembered the first woman he'd thought he could spend the rest of his life with, and then the smile grew as his eyes fell on the woman he _knew_ he could.

"Wow…" The young doctor snuggled beside him murmured. "I guess I kind of misjudged her."

"We both did," Rob said quietly. "You saw her as a perfect little daddy's girl, I saw her as… well maybe only you misjudged her."

"I'm sorry Rob," Allison tilted her face up, and Rob obediently placed a small kiss on her lips.

"That's ok Ally, it's not really like you had a chance to get to know her, I tried to keep her out of the Diagnostics Wing, Dr House and all…" They both giggled, part of the reason for the two relationships they shared, was because of Dr House, and his sly comments, although decreasing in callousness since his visit to Stacey.

"I saw her as a perfect little daddy's girl who would marry a young doctor and pop out two perfect children, and live a perfect life... I was jealous really." Allison sighed, her eyes meeting that of the man beside her.

"Sarsha's life was far from perfect my Allycat." Rob had given her the nickname not long after discovering her penchant for digging her nails in during the throes of passion. "She could never have her own children, she got pregnant at 19 to her highschool sweetheart, she uh... lost the baby, and was told she'd never have anymore."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Unaware Rob had glossed over the brutal details of the attack on Sarsha, as a result of annoucning her pregnancy to her supposed sweetheart, tears glistened in the young doctor's eyes.

"It's ok Ally, we were prepared to adopt after we married." Rob said softly, Allison however was silent, realising she had a lot to learn.

"Where was she treated?" Rob was surprised at the sudden question, breaking the thoughtful quiet.

"Princeton Plainsboro, where else? She was born there too." He answered, not understanding.

"Thanks Rob, I love you." Allison now snuggled down on his chest to sleep.

"Love you too Allycat," He smiled, cuddling her to him, also not far from slumber.

A moment of peace in the hospital the next day, and Dr Cameron quickly went to work, easily finding the records she was after, not long afterward tears poured down her face as she read through them.

"Stab wounds to the lower abdomen and womb... severe blood loss... hystorectomy." She couldn't believe her eyes. Dr Chase, finding her crying over the files, knew immediately what she had been up to, and saying nothing, put a hand on her shoulder, and let his presence comfort her.

_"The world is a harsh place..." _Dr House's words to an oversensitive patient earlier in the day rang in her ears, _"And truths often hurt." _She smirked, turning to Dr Chase for a reassuring hug before they went back to face a cross Mother Duck, House for once really and truly was right.


	7. Differential Diagnosis

Note: Insomnia is a pain… still... I have to be awake in less than 6 hours. Sorry about the wait too guys, moving house twice is an absolute pain. And not actually having internet on my computer doesn't make things easy either.

Chapter Seven: Differential Diagnosis

House, whistling as he waved away the coffee Dr Chase offered, was in an unusually cheerful mood. No one was convinced, apparently House was the only one entitled to privacy within the grapevine that was PPTH, but a brunette who had dropped House off that morning had everyone pretty sure that Stacey was not only back in the state, but back on the scene too.

"Dr Cameron please report to Dr Cuddy, you are late." The hospital PA announced, as Cameron checked her watch and gasped.

"Dr House I..." Cameron began, Cuddy was attempting an IVF cycle, the donor unknown but suspected to be none other than resident oncolgist James Wilson, and needed help with the hormone stimulant shots, as they had to go in a fleshy part of her body, namely the one she sat on and couldn't reach herself. Dr Cameron had cheerfully offered to assist this, and for the past week had reported punctually to Cuddy to give her the injection. Though the two women shared a rocky relationship, Cameron was the only one truly willing to help, everyone else somewhat nervous about injecting their boss's rear end. House, of course was more than happy to help, but Cuddy was rather sick of his sly comments.

"Shoo! I know Cuddy needs her shots at the same time each day." House really was in a good mood, twirling his cane smoothly from the clock to the door."Good now that she's gone, differential diagnosis time boys. New patient, 29 year old female, good health."

"So why are we diagnosing?" Foreman raised a dark eyebrow. House silenced him, putting the cane heavily on the table.

"Symptoms are from on a number of observations this last fortnight. First sign is apparent breast tenderness, as the subject no longer holds clipboards or files to her chest, and leans as far back as possible when anyone passes her."

"She could just like her personal space?" Chase shrugged, he was unaware of this new patient, and shared a confused glance with Foreman.

"She has also either invested in a wonderbra, or she has also had a recent growth spurt in the mammary region." House added, now having Chase and Foreman's full attention. "Black circles under the eyes indicate fatigue, but an unwillingness to drink or even serve coffee indicates a sensitivity to smells, resulting in nausea judging by the green tinge to her skin whenever anyone around her partakes in this lifegiver."

"Nausea and sore breasts doesn't mean much really..." Foreman said, "Random virus most likely..."

"Bigger boobs!" House called, snapping both doctors back to attention once more. "In addition to the nausea and sensitivity to smells, it only lasts till approximately morning tea break, when she eats almost a full meal, and then another full meal again at lunchtime, an apparent increase in appetite, which doesn't do much for her overall energy level, as indicated by the constant fatigure I mentioned before."

"I still say it's a virus." Foreman repeated, as House wrote the list of symptoms on the board: Breast Tenderness & Swelling, Fatigue, Odour Sensitivity, Nausea - (Morning Sickness), Increased Appetite.

"I agree with Foreman," Chase threw in, losing interest in the extremely commonplace symptoms, which compared to the muscle spasms, vomiting and hallucinations of their previous patient, held far less intrigue.

"BREASTS! How thick are you? May I add my final symptom now?" This time he was so loud, a nurse passing by the office paused mid-step.

"Is she even a patient, why do we have no files?" Chase queried roughly.

"Cuddy would fire me if I got them, I'm referring to a member of staff, I'd breach a few dozen privacy laws if I did... duh!" House rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, final symptom, dismenhorrea, that is to say absence of the menstrual period, as the subject in question has continued to wear pale coloured pants with no VPL... visible panty line for all you less fashionable Wombats, indicating she is still able to wear thongs, and is not afraid of leaking staining her pale pants. The subject has a habit of wearing dark pants regularly during her usual cycle, which I have established based on her mood changes, and should have occured about a week ago."

"House... seriously... isn't there someone's life we could be saving?" Foreman stood up, as House turned and added NO PERIODS in bold letters to the bottom of the list.

"Look again Ducklings... and think this time. Sore and bigger boobs, fatigue, sensitivity to certain smells resulting in nausea, morning sickness, an increase in appetite, and a late or missed menstruation means she's...?" House prompted.

"She's pregnant..." Dr Cameron whispered, as she returned.

"Congratulations Dr Cameron." House clapped his hands. "Two reasons... not only for recognising the symptoms, but diagnosing yourself also, even if you needed a little help."

"Allycat?" Dr Chase looked up at his stunned girlfriend, giving House another new missile to lob at the couple when he felt like it.

"I... I don't know Rob darling," House considered taking notes as she continued; two terms of endearment in one conversation was like a jackpot. "I mean, he's right, on every single point there... but I never thought, I mean we've been careful haven't we? And I've been so out of sorts for the last two weeks anyway, I wasn't sure... I didn't want to worry you... but what a surprise for a 6 month anniversary!" She now added significantly, recent hints on her lover's behalf had led her to expect nothing less than a large and shining ring the next evening at their anniversary dinner.

"There are no secrets in this hospital Allycat." House informed her with what may have been a smile, glancing at the board again, his face beginning to turn a slightly ashen colour. He glanced at the calendar and counted on his fingers, looking more and more anxious as he did so.

"We'd better find out, want to hit the labs?" The potential father grinned, as House's demeanour rapidly changed, booting them out of the room and locking the door behind them.

"What's with him?" Foreman shook his head and then grinned broadly. "I think House may just have diagnosed someone else too." Cameron burst into laughter, realising who Foreman meant.

"Let's do this thing, Foreman want to play doctor? My hands are shaking too much to draw blood." Chase took Cameron's hand and the three ducklings headed off to the labs.

"How could I have been so blind?" He murmured, picking up the phone. "Stace, it's me. Want to come to the hospital? There's something I think I need to show you."

Note: I now have to be awake in less than 5 hours, but I am quite proud of the amount of House I managed to add into the dialogue this time. Please R&R ladies and gents. - Thanks Miranda xoxo


End file.
